


December 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''PREACHER!'' Supergirl shouted.





	December 28, 2003

I never created DC.

''PREACHER!'' Supergirl shouted as she scowled at Reverend Amos Howell after she remembered him mentioning her habit of breaking curfew near Martha and Jonathan recently.

THE END


End file.
